Galactic Market
Galactic Market (aka Union Market) Trade and commerce among the known space-faring races of the M-0 Galaxy. 12 Trade of wares and information appears to be an understandable concept to nearly all civilizations, especially those of technical societies that arrive on the galactic stage and survive the culture shock of finding out that they are not alone. After the sharing of information often follows the trade of information; after that the most common step is the beginning of some level of wares and product exchange. It appears that a majority of societies (about 65%) reach TL 5 to Tl 6. While less than 10% have achieved TL 7. Only four known and still existing civilizations3 have reached TL 8 to TL 9. Only one has been reported to have achieved TL 10, (encountered in 5075). No currently active civilization known outside the Union is considered to be TL 11. (No known civilization currently active is TL 12 ) On the other end of the TL scale are all the remaining TL levels. This is significant because it is also a base indicator of how much trade and what kind of wares are traded. Societies of TL 3-5 are mainly trading in raw materials and place a high value on rare earths, heavy metals and water. Technology is on the low scale as there is a very limited market for low tech. The most diverse trading is done between societies of TL 5 to TL 8. Transport capacities are greater, ships are faster and can go further. The cost of shipping per ton and per light year decreases and the tech is reasonably diverse to be traded. Tech level 9 and 10 societies tend to reduce trade to outside sources for both materials and tech products. In general they have plentiful raw materials and are able to manufacture most of their desired goods. The Union is an exception as there are so many different species and Tech levels are averaged but not uniform. The most imported group of products are consumables. While the Union is perfectly capable of feeding anyone, due to the affluence of its citizens specialty and naturally sourced foods are in great demand. Tech level 10 and 11 societies usually import artifacts, arts and culture items in small quantities but rarely engage in trade with societies of lesser tech levels. There is of course no data on the trade and commerce habits of a TL 12 society but since the very definition of TL12 is the achievement of all technological development possible, there would be no need for trade of any kind. The Galactic Market of the M-0 Galaxy is heavily dominated by the Union and after the Klack and the Nul joined ninety percent of the known trade activity is done within the Union (A little known fact but this is the core reason why Sobody had no problems selling this idea to his people) The Karthanians were the main source of products outside the Union and maintained trade with the Oghr kingdoms, the Shiss and many of the core ward societies. While the little explored Coreward and Downward sectors are home to many civilizations, none is comparable in size or influence to any of the Big Four of Upward and Spinward. Distances are simply too long to make trade feasible (There are no Hyper Highways and Space Train Nets to enable trade as there is on Union side.) Trade among Non Union societies is furthermore hampered by the lack of fast communication and a universally accepted form of currency. Polonium, Iridium and similar useable metals are accepted by most, but the value of it is not set and varies from society to society. Most trade is therefore facilitated at so called Galactic Markets or Golden Bazaars. Traders stock their wares at a central point and others gather there to exchange and trade for what they desire with wares of their own. Profit is then made in their own accepted currency and to buy new items to trade at the markets again. Without reliable communications and travel distances of years. It is difficult to predict what is in demand. So most traders bring a diverse variety of their local products. Trade in the "Upper Zone " as the Golden call the Spinward and Upward regions is a little easier in practical terms. Freespace was conceived as a free trade zone. While it did not work out like it was supposed to it did establish trade relations between the Big Four and many independents. The concept actually worked (things of this nature tend to develop over many thousand years and it might have evolved into exactly what it was intended to do. Of course Freespace ceased to exist long before this could be achieved) The Karthanians, chief among them selling their products to all, including the Union, purchased raw material and scrap (as well as Slaves ) But many thousand trade contacts were made and maintained. The Jooltar trade with private companies of the Union and with the Karthanians. The Togar bought bacon and fish from Enroe, purchased human meats and slaves2 And sold Togar products to many Freespace societies. The planet Pandenom developed into the prime trading center of Freespace and gained in importance after the Golden became Union members. All Oghr kingdoms traded services, mercenaries and wares among each other and with everyone in Freespace. While the Kermac did very little trading. GC member civilizations did all this. (Trade was of course the reason why Freespace was such a Pirate breeding ground ) Of course the many small and independent societies engaged in trade.The Shiss traded some wares and purchased materials and Karthanian tech. The Nul did some trading with the Oghr and as it turned out later with the Belmac as well. But not just Pandenom planets like Itheamh, Netlor , Kaliment , N'Ger were places where trading took place. (Alvor's Cove was one of the well known slave markets) Trade and commerce in the Upper Zone was aided by several developments: One was the development and spread of a common artificially created language called Freezone Squawk, the development of a common acceptable currency (the Fullweight made of Rad shielded Polonium or Iridium) and a commonly used FTL communication technology of TLFAX and Myon Transponder Radios . These technologies are not instantaneous like GalNet but are still better and faster than ships of TL 3-TL7. The spread of civilian Kermac LRT (instantaneous and virtually no range limit) was a not to be overlooked factor in developing a Galactic Market. The Galactic Market as well as the Galactic Black Market are galaxy wide institutions and are fascinating fields of study.The Golden Institute on Universal Trading offers a very informative series of GalNet classes on the subject (GalNet Channel 99434 Golden Opportunites - Section: Classes and Education 56.99 Cr per session) See also: Union Trade and Commerce , Intergalactic Trade , XChange , Golden Bazaars , Union Trade Missions 1There are more than a million space-faring civilization known to exist within the M-0 Galaxy. Decades of detailed hyper-jump pulse detecting and mapping done as part of the then secret Project Providence were used to make this estimate. 2 For this article the Union is seen as one civilization 3 Counting the Union as one reaching an average of 8 Category:Encyclopedia Galactica